


picky

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Derek returns from a trip.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: July OTP Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 43





	picky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Welcome home
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“Welcome home!” Stiles yells, pulling Derek inside, pressing him against the door, and kissing him. Derek drops his bag and wraps his hands around Stiles’ waist.

“I was gone for three days,” Derek says with a huff, but squeezes Stiles’ tighter. Stiles leans back to stare, one brow raised.

“Oh, well, I mean, it’s fine if you didn’t miss me or don’t want to remark me up or re-scent me since I sent all your lovely betas away.”

Stiles starts to push away from Derek but Derek refuses to budge or give in. He brings one hand up to cup Stiles’ jaw. 

“Hey,” Derek whispers. “I missed you immensely and felt like I couldn’t breathe properly without you.”

Stiles pinkens beautifully and Derek smiles. 

“So an empty house?” Derek asks and this time Stiles huffs, but nods. Derek lets go of Stiles and picks up his bag. 

“Well, what are you waiting for Little Red?” Derek asks, waving Stiles away. 

Stiles’ eyes seem to glow and he pecks a quick kiss on Derek’s cheek before flocking away impishly. 

Derek has no choice but to follow his mate, definitely ready to get Stiles under him. Or over him. He’s not picky.


End file.
